Dinah Manoff
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | series = Empty Nest (main cast member) The Golden Girls (as guest star) | character = Carol Weston | episodes = 170 on Empty Nest, 2 on''The Golden Girls'' | occupation = Actress, television director | yearsactive = 1975–2009 | known_for = Roles on Empty Nest and SOAP TV shows Role as Marty Maraschino in the film Grease (1978) | spouse = Jean-Marc Joubert, 1980-1985 (divorced) Arthur Mortell, 1997-present | children = 3, with Mortell | parents = Arnold Manoff Lee Grant }}Dinah Beth Manoff (born January 25, 1958) Intelius|last=Inc.|first=Intelius,|website=www.intelius.com|access-date=2017-09-28}} guest starred twice on The Golden Girls, as Carol Weston in the Season 7 episodes "The Monkey Show (Parts I & II) (#8) and "A Midwinter Night's Dream (Parts I & II)" (#19). She also played that same role as a cast regular in the Golden Girls spinoff series Empty Nest throughout the show's 7-year network run on NBC-TV, appearing in 170 episodes. Career A veteran stage, film and television actress and television director, Dinah is perhaps best known for her roles as Elaine Lefkowitz on the ABC-TV sitcom series Soap, Marty Maraschino in the blockbuster 1978 muscial/comedy film Grease, Libby Tucker in both the stage and film adaptations of I Ought to Be in Pictures, for which she won a Tony award, and Carol Weston on Empty Nest. She starred in numerous television movies and guest starred on various television programs in this timespan. she mostly appeared on TV during the 1990s, but she has been seen in more recent theatrical films such as The Amati Girls and Bart Got a Room and a co-starring role on State of Grace. Manoff is the daughter of actress Lee Grant and screenwriter Arnold Manoff. Her half-brother, Tom Manoff, is the classical music critic for NPR's All Things Considered and a notable composer. Her stepfather is producer Joseph Feury. Since 1997, Manoff has been married to Arthur Mortell and currently resides in Bainbridge Island, Washington. She had previously resided in Los Angeles, California and New York City, New York. In celebration of the poet Oscar Wilde's 150th birthday in 2004, Manoff read some of his works in the documentary Happy Birthday Oscar Wilde. After a four-year hiatus, Manoff appeared in the film Bart Got a Room in 2009, which premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival but would not be released widely until the following year in which Dinah appeared in two episodes of Lose Yourself on Strike.TV. In 2010, Grease was re-released a second time as a sing-along. Coinciding with its release, Manoff appeared at the Seattle International Film Festival. Personal life Manoff has been married twice and has three children. She married French designer Jean-Marc Joubert in 1980. They were divorced in 1985. In 1997, she married motivational speaker Arthur Mortell with whom she has three children: Dashiell (born 1997, died 2017) and twin boys. Dinah's oldest son, Dashiell died on January 7, 2017, at the age of 19. He was involved in a car accident in Washington on his way back to Washington State University. References External links *Dinah Manoff at the Internet Broadway Database (IBDB) * *Dinah Manoff at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Actors Category:Empty Nest cast Category:Cast and Crew Category:Guest stars